


Free Hugs

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: A ficlet based on Alex Crockford’s free hugs video. So Dean would lose some sort of bet to Sam, so now he has to give free hugs shirtless to anyone who asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Hugs

“I’m not doing it.”

“Dean! We made a bet and you lost! Shirtless free hugs to anyone who asks.” Sam says, crossing his arms and giving Dean a stern look. Dean lets out a whine.

“But why does it have to be in the middle of our college campus where everyone is? Why can’t we drive out to the countryside and do it there?” Dean asks, throwing his arms out wide.

“You can’t change the bet, Dean. That’s what I said and you shook on it, so c’mon. Let’s go.” Sam replies, grabbing the big sign that he made and walking out the door of Dean’s apartment.

Dean scuffs his boot on the floor. Stupid Sam. Stupid bet. Stupid Kansas City Royals couldn’t even pull their socks up higher and run a little faster. Dean sighs, shaking his head before following after his little brother.

\---

“Alright, shirt off and hold this.” Sam says as soon as they reach their destination. There’s already so many people there. Dean huffs. Well, there’s no getting out of this now. Dean pulls of all his of layers until he’s shirtless and sends a thanks to the weather for it actually being a warm day for once.

“Okay,” Dean starts as he holds up the sign with a large bolded ‘FREE HUGS’ written on it, “so I guess I’ll see you later.” 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere.” Sam responds, with a large grin plastered on his face. “I want to see all your embarrassment. And also, if I left you could just run off.” 

Damn it, Dean thinks. That was his last chance. Now he’ll have to stand here for a whole hour giving out shirtless free hugs…while his brother watches. How could this possibly get any worse?

\---

It turns out that when you’re giving shirtless free hugs, an hour seems like it’s ten years. 

Most of the people that have come over have been groups of giggling girls, some of whom have let their hands wander a little too much or let their fingers linger in places that Dean would rather them not have.

More embarrassingly though, was when Benny and Jo wandered pass, demanding that they needed more then one hug and purposely feeling him up in front of half the college students.

But thankfully, now he’s only got ten minutes left. 

Nine minutes.

Eight minutes.

And oh shit. Because just as Dean looks up from his watch he sees his roommate strolling over to him with a big goofy smile on his face. Dean’s cheeks immediately start heating up as he hesitantly returns the smile.

“I didn’t know you were giving out free hugs today, Dean. Can I have one?” Cas asks casually. Dean swallows nervously. God, why did Sam make him do it shirtless. He doesn’t even have to look to know that his blush is spreading down to his chest.

“Of course.” Dean says, a little too quickly and before he can brace himself Cas’ arms are wrapped around his neck and pulling him in. Dean doesn’t want to miss his chance so he swiftly drops the sign and wraps his arms around Cas’ back and holds him as close as he can. 

Dean didn’t know it would be this nice to hug Cas. He’s warm and his hair smells of Dean’s shampoo that he’d let Cas use this morning. The feel of Cas’ body pressed entirely against his is something that Dean wishes he could have all the time and if this is his only chance then he’s going to savour every last second.

Dean nuzzles his head slightly into the side of Cas’ neck and breathes him in. Cas is intoxicating and because Dean’s so high with everything Cas, without thinking he places a soft kiss just underneath Cas’ jaw. 

It’s only when Cas stiffens that Dean realises what he’s done. Dean immediately jumps back, eyes wide and panic crawling up his spine.

“Ah - Cas, shit. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear, I-” Dean cuts himself off because right in front of him, Cas is taking a step closer into his space and Dean honestly thinks that Cas is going to slap him but before he can process anything, Cas’ hands are holding either side of his face and pulling him forwards to crash their lips together.

Dean’s breath hitches and his eyes are wide once more but Cas’ lips are so warm and soft that Dean just melts into his touch. He kisses back softly and feels Cas smile against him.

Dean slowly moves his hands to Cas’ hips and gently holds onto him as though not wanting to snap Cas out of the moment. It’s only then that Dean hears people whistling and suddenly his cheeks heat in embarrassment again.

When Cas finally pulls away, the smile on his face reaches all the way to his eyes and just like Dean, his cheeks are slightly pink. 

“You’re not giving out free kisses too, are you?” Cas asks, shyly, ducking his head, the confidence he had just a few seconds ago leaving him. Dean chuckles.

“No, Cas. Only for you.” Dean says, hesitantly reaching forward to tangle his fingers with Cas’ own. 

“Oh gross. I didn’t think you guys would be this sappy. But hey, Charlie’s going to love this.” 

Dean and Cas both flick there heads over to where they see Sam holding his phone out in front of him. 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean shouts and then Sam’s running in the other direction.

Dean nearly takes off but before he does he turns, gives Cas a quick peck on the lips, says, “See you back at the apartment.” and then Dean’s grabbing his clothes off the ground, forgetting the stupid sign and he’s off. 

Cas’ laughter fades behind him as he runs faster towards his little brother and he thinks, maybe, just maybe, giving shirtless free hugs wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. 

On the other hand, if Charlie gets her hands on Sam’s video, then that will most definitely be the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
